<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cucklevoodoos by Seltzer_In_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870051">Cucklevoodoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltzer_In_Shadow/pseuds/Seltzer_In_Shadow'>Seltzer_In_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chucklevoodoos, CuckedKat, Don't Like Don't Read, Karkat gets cucked, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltzer_In_Shadow/pseuds/Seltzer_In_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave misses movie night Karkat finds him in the last place he expected.<br/>(Read the tags)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Dave Strider, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cucklevoodoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817858">Shiqe</a> 's fic "Broken Window Theory" Which you should totally go check out if you like this sort of content. </p>
<p>I'd like to thank them for all their input and support in writing this as well as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_the_gay/pseuds/Fay_the_gay">Fay_the_gay</a>  for being an awesome beta and friend. </p>
<p>Again if you don't like noncon fics then please don't read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave’s never missed a movie night. </p>
<p>Sure, he had been acting strange lately. Tossing and turning in his sleep, waking up with panicked dreams more than usual, and clinging to Karkat late at night. But during the day he had been...normal. Even today after waking up screaming the night before he was unfazed. </p>
<p>Karkat’s prying had been met with easy, relaxed answers, “Dude I’m good. Shit dreams are just dreams you know? Besides, tonight I get to snuggle up to my beefcake boyfriend and watch the choicest of Nic Cage flicks. So I’m seriously set.”  </p>
<p>But now, National Treasure was left to its loading screen while Karkat searched up and down the meteor. Falling asleep before movie night was one thing, disappearing completely on a fucking space rock was another. Except he couldn’t really disappear, and there was one place Karkat hadn’t checked yet. </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="dave">FANTASTIC LET’S JUST CHECK THE CLOWN HOLE. WHY THE FUCK NOT CHECK THE CLOWN HOLE?! GOD, FUCK THIS WEIRD HALLWAY!</span> </em>
</p>
<p>He hears the moans first, pained and gasping. The sound of wet and rapid skin contact ringing throughout the unlit, isolated corridor. </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="dave">SHIT.</span> </em>
</p>
<p>Karkat runs, his footsteps echoing out of sync with the continuing sounds he wishes he knew weren’t coming from Dave.</p>
<p>He gets to the scene and freezes. </p>
<p>Gamzee kneels as he straddles Dave’s bent over form on the ground. Pressing down on his head with one hand and holding his hips up with the other as he thrusts forcefully into him. Dave cries into the metal floor with each thrust, unable to turn his head, unable to do anything but lay there and take it. </p>
<p>“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!”, Karkat says as he lunges forward.</p>
<p>Gamzee turns toward him with a smile, and Karkat immediately realizes he’s fucked up. Deep purple eyes lock onto his own as his body goes still, suddenly unable to move. </p>
<p>“Oh hey homie. Glad you could make it.” </p>
<p>Karkat watches as Gamzee turns back to Dave and begins to pick up his pace again. His bulge clearly visible as he thrusts in and out of Dave’s ass, spread wide open by the thickness of the dark purple tentacle filling him up. </p>
<p>“Kar-Kat?” Dave’s voice sounds heavy and dazed and he moans out again as Gamzee’s hand reaches down towards his cock and begins to rapidly stroke him. </p>
<p>“Hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your matesprit for a bit.”</p>
<p>Karkat feels his mind and body buzz, paralyzed by chucklevoodoos. He tries to thrash and scream and it doesn’t work. Nothing works, and he feels trapped and helpless as he stares at Dave, mounted and writhing in front of him. He feels a sick, angry betrayal in his gut as the grip of his moilrail’s mind presses into his own. </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="dave">WHAT THE FUCK?! </span></em>
</p>
<p>He staggers back against the wall, and slumps down just out of Dave’s reach. He notices a mixture of snot and purple genamat pooled by Dave’s face as he stares up at Karkat with wide, panic stricken, red eyes. They close tightly as Gamzee rams into him again.  </p>
<p>“FUC-no- Karkat! He-AH!” Gamzee rams into Dave forcefully, still stroking him as he pointedly smiles at Karkat. His gaze is deep and mellow as Dave screams beneath him. </p>
<p>Karkat takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. It’s an attempt to gain back anything in the mental battle going on between the two of them. As many times as he’s seen his moilrail’s eyes go purple, he’s never felt this fucked up blood hypnosis shit. He’s never felt the rage and humiliation in his head and body, like he’s suddenly been dropped into a mental, fucked up circus as a forced onlooker. </p>
<p>
  <em>  <span class="makara">PlEaSe ClAp BrOtHeR</span> </em>
</p>
<p>“Get off of him Gamzee.” He grits out the words slowly with forced concentration and meets his moirail’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Naaah, sorry my guy. I’m not done with this motherfucker here yet.” Gamzee continues to stroke Dave, who whines beneath him, his breath panting harder at the clown’s touch. “And since I’m not done yet you’re gonna motherfuckin watch me.”</p>
<p>“LIKE FUCK I WILL! Let. Him. Go. Gamzee.”</p>
<p>Gamzee slows his pace down to languid, savoring movements.  </p>
<p>“Nah man, you gotta relax.  Just like, chill out, let go.  We’re all having some fun here.”</p>
<p>Gamzee lets go of Dave’s cock and softly begins to caress the ass in front of him, covering it with his purple genmat. He takes a moment to trace a smile in the slick on one of his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I mean this goddamn motherfucker is perky as hell. I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me brother. Really motherfuckin selfish of you Karkat.”</p>
<p>Gamzee grabs Dave’s hips and makes a forceful turn in Karkat’s direction. With Dave’s face blocked from his vision he now has a full view of Gamzee as he slides himself out of Dave’s asshole, pulling out with it a flood of purple.  Karkat watches, mesmerized, as the slick drips down Dave’s raised ass and runs down his chest before Gamzee cups his hands to collect the flood and pour it into Dave’s open mouth. Dave chokes but manages to keep his mouth open. Collecting the purple slick pooling into him before gulping it down and opening back up for more. His asshole pulsing at the loss of Gamzee’s thick bulge inside him. </p>
<p>“He really knows how to put on a motherfuckin show too! Goddamn, I could get use to a fuck like this.” </p>
<p>No longer inside of Dave, Karkat takes in the full length of Gamzee’s bulge, thick and as long as his own arm. His mind is still trapped in the circus as he thinks about how much of it has filled Dave. How he could never fill him like that. He feels oddly-</p>
<p>
  <em>  <span class="makara">JeAlOuS bRoThEr? DoNt WoRrY yOuR lItTlE mOtHeRfUcKiN hEaD mAn. Im SuRe YoU fUcK hIm JuUuUsT fIiNe.</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span class="dave">FUCK OFF AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU PIECE OF GRUBSHITTING CIRCUS GARBAGE!</span></em>
</p>
<p>Gamzee laughs and traces the outline of Dave’s asshole with the tip of his bulge, causing Dave to gasp out from underneath him. </p>
<p>“Sure man. Whatever you motherfuckin say. I can still read your thoughts though brother, and god damn I wish I could tell you your matesprit was hating this. But this motherfuckin slut is eating it up! I don’t know what kind of fucking kinky shit humans are into but they sure as hell know how to get fucked real fuckin good man.” His bulge continues to flick and prod at Dave, lapping at him like a tongue, before stopping and slowly pressing in. </p>
<p>Dave cries out when the bulge enters him again. It’s a raw, heated sound that Karkat can only hear from where he’s been forced to stay. Slumped and motionless, watching as his boyfriend moans on his moilrail’s cock. A thought rises in him and he does everything he can to push it away before the clown can grab on to it. </p>
<p>  <span class="makara">Oh HeY bRoThEr! I kNeW yOu’D cOmE aRoUnD</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="dave">NO</span>
</p>
<p>  <span class="makara">NaAaAh MaN i SeE yOu. I kNeW yOu JuSt NeEdEd A bIt Of MoThErFuCkIn TiMe! HeRe BrOtHeR lEt Me HeLp YoU oUt WiTh ThAt.</span></p>
<p>Ease hits Karkat with a flash of clarity and heat as he realizes that suddenly he can move his right hand. His bulge churns at the thought of what he’s now capable of doing. The heat now fully buzzing inside him grows and he gasps as his bulge unfurls from within,  pushing up against his jeans, searching for a way out. </p>
<p>He does everything he can to ignore it. Forcing every part of himself that he still has control over to find some sort of restraint. He closes his eyes but they shoot open against his will. </p>
<p>“Nah man. We’re just getting motherfuckin started now! We’re so fucking in this together brother! I mean look at this motherfucking slut all riled up and begging for my bulge like some god damn needy grub. You've been treating this motherfuckin slut right, Karkat? You been fucking him good? Then why is he over here begging for me to fuck his tight little wastechute like he’s in motherfucking heat?!” </p>
<p>Gamzee pushes his bulge into Dave further and Karkat hears him moan in response. Deep and needy just like Gamzee said. He knows that sound well. Something they’ve shared together in heated nights between just the two of them. Dave begging Karkat to fuck him, to fill any hole he could until he passed out in Karkat’s arms, blissed and fucked out, waking up in the middle of the night grinding up against him to do it all over again, and again and-</p>
<p>Gamzee’s slow in the process this time. Savoring the moment as he looks into Karkat’s eyes while pushing deeper and deeper into Dave, filling him up until he is fully seated inside. </p>
<p>Dave’s moans continue long and loud. Full of need, and bulge, and Gamzee…</p>
<p>As the sounds ring throughout the corridor Karkat feels his hand slowly come to his jeans and free his bulge, not wanting to think about who really made the move to do so as his red bulge emerges and meets his hand. It’s covered in the red slurry he can feel pulling out of his heated nook. </p>
<p>As Gamzee begins to slowly thrust, only slightly moving, Dave’s voice rings out. </p>
<p>“FUck-I - faster. Fuck please. I need-”</p>
<p>“Yeah bro no worries, I know what motherfuckin sluts need. They need a hard fast fucking don’t they?” Gamzee halts his thrusts and Dave whines in response. </p>
<p>  <span class="makara">DoN’t ThEy?!</span></p>
<p>“YES!!! Fuck-yes-I need it! Please…”</p>
<p>“Well since you’re being so fuckin polite I can indulge a little slut can’t I?” </p>
<p>Karkat grips his own bulge and begins to hesitantly stroke himself as he watches Gamzee begin to thrust into Dave, slowly again at first, before gradually picking up pace. His hand begins to match the rhythm as he watches Gamzee thrust hard and fast into his boyfriend, who cries out over and over again. Moaning deep and guttural as the bulge rams repeatedly into his prostate. As he comes over himself again, Gamzee doesn’t let up despite Dave’s pleas for him to stop.  Karkat meets the cries with a moan and his own slurry. His hand stuffed into his nook, fingering himself to the sight of his boyfriend being fucked and overstimulated on his friend’s cock. </p>
<p>In one final thrust Gamzee rams himself into Dave once more before sliding himself off and gripping Dave by the hair to turn him around and face him. </p>
<p>Karkat undoes the rest of his jeans before sliding them off. Somehow able to move but focusing on nothing else but getting his hands as far up inside himself as possible. His fingers curl and thrust viciously as he watches Dave look up at Gamzee, red eyes pleading for him to stop before he shoves his bulge without warning down Dave’s throat. </p>
<p>A cry of suffocation rumbles throughout Dave as Gamzee thrusts his bulge in and out of him. His stretched mouth looks pained and swollen as it takes as much as it can, and then past that. </p>
<p>“This is what I’m motherfuckin talkin about right here! Dull motherfuckin teeth adding some ribbed-for-pleasure mother fuckin friction! Taking my bulge like a motherfuckin good little slut aren’t you now? Gonna stop motherfuckin complaining now that I got your goddamn mouth filled up real nice aren’t ya?”</p>
<p>Dave doesn’t nod but Gamzee isn’t even looking at him. His eyes are on Karkat, smiling as he watches his best friend finger himself violently, head thrown back as he rides his own fingers, slicking his bulge through his hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah brother you get it now don’t you? This is it! This is the motherfuckin miracle! You motherfuckin sluts needed a brother to get you to awaken to the truth didn’t you? Needed a fuckin prophet to lead you to the god damn dark fuckin  carnival!” With that, Gamzee’s bulge unleashes a flood of slurry which sprays out of Dave’s mouth with force.”</p>
<p>“Drink up the fucking Faygo you motherfuckin slut. You thirsty fucking bluge sucker. Drink it <em> all </em> up.” </p>
<p>Dave’s eyes are wide with fear as he tries to gulp down the slurry with Gamzee’s cock still filling his mouth. He chokes and coughs, panicked and gasping, unable to breath. Karkat comes into his hand, now covered in sweat and slurry, and hears Gamzee give a refreshed sigh, as if taking the first sip from a cool bottle of Faygo.  As he removes his bulge from Dave’s mouth he stands and lets the now unconscious Dave slide off of him, collapsing into the puddle of slick purple on the floor. </p>
<p>He goes to zip up his pants as he looks over to Karkat, smiling. “Well brother, thanks for that. You sure know how to fuckin party!” </p>
<p>
  <em>  <span class="makara">NeXt TiMe I mIgHt EvEn InViTe YoU</span></em>
</p>
<p>As Karkat watches Gamzee walk away into the corridor, he hears footsteps walk for a few paces before disappearing from sound and sight. An ache sets into his body and he feels the fog in his mind begin to clear. He moves to get up and groans in pain, limbs still stiff from the hypnosis on his blood. He crawls towards Dave, hoping he’s still breathing. As he gets closer he sees a puddle of vomit by his face and the soft rise and fall from his chest. Clutching his hand he falls unconscious next to him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>